clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Indigo Robins
Indigo is the identical twin of Violet Robins as well as the sister of Faith Talley and the child of Emily and Taylor. She currently resides in the city with her two sisters Violet and Faith. Toddlerhood She lived in the city with her mum Emily, dad Taylor, and sisters Faith and Violet but moved to the Dream House when her dad (Taylor) became an elder. In the Dreamhouse she was a well-looked-after little girl, as she lived in the house with her Aunts Jessy & Roxy along with her mom Emily, Dad Taylor, sister Violet and Jessy and Roxy’s pet cat Frankie. The day before Violet and Indigo aged up, they went to visit their sister Faith "In the city" with their parents. Childhood Indigo Robins aged up second into a child and she and Violet both received the Sweetie trait. Indigo and Violet joined their first after school activity, ballet. Indigo was seen spending time with Fatima's son Joseph and it was seen that she appeared to have a crush on him, but it turned out Joseph and Indigo did not like each other. In turned out that Violet and Joseph got on better, and later became childhood sweethearts. Indigo felt alone during this point, so she went to the park and made new friends, including a set of twins. Indigo, Violet and Faith all lost their father Taylor in episode 84 of Dream House and mother Emily in episode 85 of Dream House. Teenhood Indigo and Violet Robins both aged up to teens on the day of their mother's death and the twins still dressed the same and had the same traits of being a dance machine and the poetical movement traits, but Indigo had the animal aspiration, where as Violet had the leader of the pack one, but Emily died the same day, leaving Faith, Indigo and Violet devastated. After the loss of Emily, Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold and for them not to live together yet as she needed to be there for her little sisters, which Kaiden understood. Faith wanted Indigo and Violet to be with her and to keep them safe so they moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together. up to this point the twins share a room and are losing interest of ballet hinting that hey might either change their paths and both twins fall in love with different types of dances or they both change and move on to the same type of dance. In the most recent episode of in the city, Indigo dressed up as Violet to mess with Joseph. How ever Violet does not know currently, so what happens is up in the air. Indigo also ended up changing her whole outfit up, and cut her hair and dyed it brown, and made the couple break up. Indigo now feels bad about her decision although no one blames her. In the most recent episode, Indigo met a teen girl named Abby. In episode 54 of In the City, Indie had her first kiss with Abby but they aren't official yet. In episode 55 of In the City, Indigo decided it was time to come clean to Violet about the reason Violet broke up with Joseph as it had been a couple of years since the two broke up, but the girls ended up arguing. Indie also texted Abby, but she never replied which seemed to annoy Indie a little. However, at the twins' 20th birthday, Indie found out that Abby was sad so she tried to cheer her up. Adulthood Violet and Indigo aged up off-screen during the first few days of Autumn and they both had maxed out their character values. They threw a joint birthday party at the Stargazer Lounge. She tried to make it up to Violet for her teenager mistakes by talking to Joseph about her. She helped Violet and Joseph become closer again. Trivia * Violet and Indigo are the first identical (or '''monozygotic) '''twins in the whole series. * Indigo had the generated name Bonnie. * She and her sister both attend the ballet after school activity and are the first kids to try this out. * At first, Clare disliked the twins due to not expecting their arrival, but now she loves them. * She and her twin are the second youngest sims so far to lose a parent. Abel was the youngest. * Violet and Indigo's names were chosen due to Emily wanting unusual ones for her children; the names have also influenced what colors the twins dress in. ** However Indie decided she wanted to look different than her sister and now dresses in a more street wear style. * Indigo is part of the In the City series. * Indigo is a lesbian. ** Indigo has a crush on Abby. ***Indigo is the fifth LGBT+ girl sim in the series: Jessy (bisexual), Roxy (lesbian), Macy (bisexual), Abby (lesbian), and Indie (lesbian). ***Clare said that she liked the attention from Joseph, but wasn't that attracted to him.. *They are twins that looked exactly the same but now that violet broke up with her boyfriend they dress different and have different interests. Category:Third Generation Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:LGBT sims Category:Young Adults Category:American Sims Category:Accidental Babies